Harry "Zhi" Wong
Harry "Zhi" Wong is a psychopath in Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Zhi's sin is Wrath.Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com According to Josh Bridge, Capcom Vancouver's Executive Producer, Zhi was a man who felt disrespected by his family. The pressures of being fired, his wife leaving him for "a guy who sells refrigerators" and the constant disrespect from his own children caused Zhi to accumulate pent-up rage. He sees the outbreak as time to spend on his own to groom his Zen Garden and for some "peace and quiet".Dead Rising 3: Laughing Through the Apocolypse www.youtube.com He takes on the appearance of a monk, trying to live a life of peace and tranquility. When Nick disturbs him, he immediately attacks him. He is the first psychopath the player can encounter. Garden of Peace Nick enters the Zen Garden and encounters Zhi meditating on top of a gazebo. He welcomes Nick and tells him to find peace in the garden. Nick express his concern seeing all the bodies, believing them to be zombies. Zhi explains to Nick that he murdered the survivors in the area because they disrupted his peace and he even goes so far as to spit on one of the corpses to prove his point. Nick realizes what had happened and shouts at Zhi that he has no right to kill anyone. A zombie then walks into a gong, immediately angering Zhi. He attacks Nick with a smoke bomb and jumps onto the ground, promising that Nick shall perish like the others who have disturbed him. After Zhi is defeated, he begins to talk about his life before the outbreak: he lost his previous job, his wife divorced him and re-married to a refrigerator salesman, his children grew up to be disrespectful to him, and now a zombie outbreak. He curses the gods for forsaking him, and then while laughing in an insane manner, decapitates himself before Nick could stop him. The Wrathful achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style * Despite being the first psychopath the player can encounter in the game, Zhi is the fastest one and also extremely agile. He is particularly harder to defeat at close combat. * He is capable of doing powerful melee attacks, such as a flying kick and stabbing Nick with his Guan Dao. * Often in the fight, he will throw smoke bombs or grenades in the battle. * Sometimes, Zhi will throw a smoke bomb and jump to a podium to meditate, at which he restores his health. Nick will have to either shoot him or throw a weapon at him. * Zhi's weakness lies within the gongs and vases. Hitting or breaking them will cause him to become angry, leaving him vulnerable to a grab attack. However, Zhi must be close enough before you hit the gongs or vases. * Zhi's attacks will do anywhere from 25 to 50 damage. Dead Rising 3 Official Game Guide * Make sure you bring a healing item along with you, as Zhi can easily deplete your health very quickly. Do not bring survivors to this fight, as Zhi can kill them incredibly fast. Combo weapons are very hard to make for this fight, as Zhi can deal easy damage as you try to make one. * You can taunt him by saying "Calm down" when connected to the Kinect. Trivia * Zhi seems to hate loud noises. In the beginning cutscene, when the zombies hits one of the gongs, he gets furious and attacks Nick meaning he has misophonia and/or is phonophobic. * Zhi's death carries a similarity to the death of Crystal/Amber Bailey from Dead Rising 2. Both Zhi and the twins committed suicide using an exotic bladed weapon, while Nick and Chuck tried to stop them from doing it. * Oddly, despite being Chinese, he speaks Japanese, as shown in one of his lines, "Ikari koso, washi no seigida!" which roughly translates into, "Anger is my justice!" ** Coincidentally, his voice actor is a Japanese actor, which also implies how he speaks with a Japanese accent. * Despite his age, he is among the most agile psychopaths in the series as he is able to jump onto podiums with very little difficulty. * He used to be the manager of a grocery store, much like Steven Chapman from Dead Rising. * Zhi has similarities to Sean Keanan from Dead Rising: Both are old, but agile opponents, who wield a one-of-a-kind, bladed weapon however unlike Sean he is a misotheist while Sean is a cult leader *During the battle he may speak in haiku. *He has bandages wrapped around his left arm, yet it's questionable if he was bitten during the outbreak or if it was caused by something else. *His personality may share a similarity to Buddhist Monkey from the Happy Tree Friends spin-off series Ka-Pow! Both try to live peacefully in their gardens until someone disrupts and incites them into a violent rage - Zhi being disrupted by one of the zombies that banged their heads on a gong and Buddhist Monkey being disrupted by the vandalism of his Oriental garden which is caused by his sworn enemies the Generic Tree Ninjas, both have small paintings on their heads - Zhi has a Yin Yang while Buddhist Monkey has four dots and both grieve over their losses of something that means to them - Zhi grieves about his recent hardship (including the zombie outbreak) while Buddhist Monkey grieves over one of his ruined garden plants which he tried to revive until his single tear brought it back. * Given his overreaction of anger and or annoyance along with his embodiment it can be assumed that he has a disorder called Intermittent Explosive Disorder which is a disorder where the person overreacts to certain events resulting in property damage and violence. Gallery Garden of Peace.png|Nick finds Zhi. Zhi.png|Zhi meditating. DR3 010 Wrathful.png Nick fighting Wrath.jpg|Zhi attacking Nick. Zhi's Head.jpg|Zhi's head after his decapitation. References Category: Dead Rising 3 Characters Category: Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths